Soul Calibur: The Movie
by DarkFacade-88
Summary: It has been decided by the powers that be (also known as Hollywood) that making the Soul Calibur games into a movie would be a prosperous venture. Too bad it will only cause a premature apocalypse.


Disclaimer: I don't own SC2 or Hollywood. I also don't own most of the SC2 prologue in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 1 – The Beginning of the End  
  
In a small hut on the border of Oklahoma, hunched over a desk covered with an anarchy of papers, torn paperbacks, and a number of randomly placed hardcover books, was a middle-aged man stabbing away at the buttons on a small, malformed keyboard placed at a bizarre angle compared to the dusty screen it was connected to. The man, adjusting his thick glasses every few moments, continued scrutinizing the screen, glazed over with dusty gray, and nodding with inner satisfaction.  
  
He had a commission, one which had caused him to swell with overwhelming pride when he received it from an unknown source in the bowels of Hollywood. He was to write a screenplay for a blockbuster movie based on the hit games, Soul Blade, Soul Calibur, and Soul Calibur 2. He had never played the games, but he was a fanatical movie devotee. He would find out what he needed to know and compact the whole trilogy into a kid/adult/teen/goth/ditz-friendly movie. He was almost done, having figured out a stunning blockbuster ending to go with the blockbuster movie quality.  
  
It was flawless, superb, and utterly splendiferous. He marveled for nearly an hour over his brainchild before allowing its golden pages to soar like birds through his printer and into his hands like the goose with the golden egg, though he had never used a simile comparing a printer to a goose. He organized the long document and slid it into a plastic 'College Thesis' see- through jacket. With that, the Screenwriter promptly marched out of his small, dark, dank, drab, dull office, and prepared to present his work to the world....Though he supposed the director would want to see it first...followed soon after by the cast.  
  
He was looking forward to the cast's reactions, actually. Apparently, the movie industry had somehow procured the 'actual' Soul Calibur cast to play themselves. The Screenwriter hoped they would approve of his slight editing of their characters.  
  
Though he ignored it, a voice in the sky was practically shrieking at him to tear the script to shreds. He just walked on, totally oblivious of impending doom. Smiling from ear to ear, he looked down at his precious work covered in random notes. It was actually an "appropriated" copy of the prologue to that game, but he had revised it so the murderous patent office would not pursue him. He read it over again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue – Stuff That Happened Before (note: rename)  
  
Countless legends surround a lightsaber (note: possible change to glowing golden ring or some such identifiable thing) known as Soul Wedge. Some claim it was the ultimate weapon. Others refer to it as the "Sword of Emus." ...A phantom blade with immeasurable power of the spirits of eternal darkness and doom and horrible stuff (note: horrible stuff to be re-thought out)...the key to eternal youth (note: scrap some of these)...treasure without equal...a panacea to cure all illness... a giant whoopee cushion of pure an utter endless, unstoppable doom...There are even those who consider it the "Sword of Cremation." (note: sword of vexation, sword of enervation, also workable; salvation doesn't make sense)  
  
Although no one could ever be certain of the sword's whereabouts or true identity, various rumors and folklore spread across the world. In reality, Soul Edge was comprised of twin blades (note: possibly quintuplet blades) that fed on human souls.  
  
In the latter half of the 30th century (note: 31st works to, must be big number, but not too big), a warrior on a sabine (better word choice in future) mission for the ancient god of Light and Magic (note: fairy godmother also optional choice) successfully shattered one of the weevil grenades. Tragically, shattering the sword produced the opposite effect of what was intended. The balance of Super Uber-Evil (note: uber = good word. I'm a genius) power between the swords was destroyed, and the evil of the blades spiraled out of control; its malevolent energy diffused into the sky in a form of eerie light. The phenomenon, which later became known as the Weevil Weed (note: weevil weed = confused tension), scarred the world with its evil legacy that spread like rabies from a lemur. (note: great metaphor!)  
  
The remaining sword possessed the body of a man who took the evil blade into his hands and embarked on a killing spree throughout Europe. Macabre accounts of merciless killings spread fear throughout the entire continent. (note: not audience-friendly, may water down in future)  
  
Yet the massacres ceased after three years. Four more years passed, and the horrors became a distant memory and people felt safe once again.  
  
...No one knew. (note: very ominous...too bad it's not mine.)  
  
Eighty-nine years before, a beer sword named Soul Calibur (note: just with this, stick with original name) appeared from the East, as if to answer the call of the raging Soul Wedge. No one witnessed the final battle to the death where Soul Wedge was shattered into millions of eensy-weensy pieces (note: again, good description). No one knew that the spirit sword was left behind in the vortex of evil to stop the demon sword's powers.  
  
Most people were oblivious to the fact that the peace that followed was the result of this battle, and the spirit sword's existence remained a mystery.  
  
Unfortunately, the peace was merely a façade; the evil grenade (note: too much use of the word blade) began spreading its affluence, quietly yet surely, throughout the world once again. People unwittingly transported the sword to every horn (note: horn better than corner) of the world in the form of metal bards. These minstrels of Soul Edge still embodied evil powers. With Soul Calibur lost in the void, it was only a matter of time before the evil sword's dark hours (note: 'hours' fits time, better word us than 'powers') infected the entire world.  
  
The following tales of swords and souls are of those who pursued Soul Wedge for their own convictions and reasons....and to get some of the universal pie. (note: genius, genius, genius)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, indeed. A masterpiece to rival all others... 


End file.
